


Ruins and Hot Springs

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Roseali Week 2017 [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha being a bit of a nerd at the start, Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Roseali Week 2017, Shameless Smut, Smut, and then we have, cause honestly she should have been almost as big of a nerd as Sorey and Mikleo but w/e, dom! Alisha, just Alisha being dominating, no bdsm, not really much of it but I tagged it as graphic depictions of violence for it, rosali, roseali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Alisha goes off to explore some ruins, finding an unexpected partner in Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't very well resist after the hot springs scene in the anime, now could I?

Alisha stared in wonder at the elaborate carvings depicting some sort of an ancient battle on a fractured wall far inside these unnamed ruins. They stumbled upon it by chance, searching for the source of malevolence they felt while they were in the vicinity. A pot hellion was not what they expected to find at the center of it; fortunately, it wasn’t an especially difficult opponent, and there were no traces of malevolence left in the ruins.

Thus, Alisha suggested to do some exploring.

„Oh, seriously? Did Sorey and Mikleo infect you with their nerdiness that much?” asked Rose, the exasperation in her voice already on high levels. Alisha shook her head.

„No, I’ve always been like this. I just haven’t had the time to devote to it at all before.”

„Yes, I was wondering when would you’d finally show how much of a bookworm you really are.” said Edna.

„Wow, and here I thought you were just a beautiful badass princess. Way to prove me wrong, Alisha-chan.” said Zaveid, shockingly honest.

„I can’t say it isn’t a nice change of pace from your usual dedication...” added Lailah, hiding between her fan of papers.

„Glad of you to join the club, Alisha. Shame you didn’t do it sooner, but it’s better later than never, right?” spoke Mikleo.

„Ugh, why are you all like this?” said Rose, rolling her eyes. „Fine, we have two paths we can go explore, you guys go to the right and me and Alisha will take the left path. Got it?”

Alisha looked at Rose with suspicion, while she just smiled, mischief in her eyes. It was obvious to everyone what her intentions were. Or, almost everyone.

„Wait, why would you make such an illogical spliiii-...” Mikleo trailed off, Rose’s glare shutting him up hard. „Oh.” he squeaked out, finally realizing it.

„I think it’s the perfect combination. Let’s all have fun on our ruinacation!” Lailah exclaimed, to everyone’s groaning and Rose’s facepalming.

Alisha, admittedly, found the pun rather funny, but it was still _so_ bad.

When they got far enough away from the Seraphim, hand in hand, taking their time as they walked through the ancient corridors, Alisha asked:

„Was that all just an excuse to get us two alone?”

„Well, I didn’t plan for Lailah’s dumbass pun, but yeah. We haven’t had much time together, so I figured even ruin exploring with you would be pretty nice.”

„Won’t that bore you, though? I know you’d rather be doing almost everything else but this.”

Rose looked at her with amusement. „Well, I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing...” she said, making Alisha blush hard. „But, I take what I can get and roll with it. Besides, it might not be as boring with you.”

„Do you really think so?”

„You have this air about you when you speak about something passionately, it’s kinda hard not be sucked into it, you know?” Rose replied, her tone far more honest than usual.

„Flattery will get you everywhere.” said Alisha like it was a joke, even though she was flattered like fair maiden that was given a rose by a valiant knight. A radiant smile shone on Rose’s face.

„I know it will! Let’s get to exploring, then, so I can find more ways to flatter you.” she said, pretty much dragging Alisha across the corridors.

Which is how they found the carvings in the first place.

Alisha took out her Celestial Record and scanned through it, trying to find if there was something similar to the depiction in front of her. Minutes of examining the pages with caution not to miss anything proved to have been spent in vain. There was no mention of it in the old book.

It made Alisha smile even more.

„Oh my god, there’s nothing like this in the Celestial Record! I wonder which period could these carvings could belong to? It’s such a shame that neither Sorey or Mikleo are here, they would have been able to help... Wait! Rose, you were with them for so long, you must have picked something up about ruins from them. Where do you think this could be from?” Alisha asked, not moving her eyes from the battle-depicting stone carvings. When no answer came, Alisha turned around on both sides of the room they were in, hoping to spot the elusive assassin.

„Rose?” she asked again, her eyes having finally found her... and it was quite the sight they found.

Rose was half naked, only panties and a sleeveless shirt on her, standing in some sort of water and getting read to throw the shirt off.

„Rose... what are you doing?” Alisha barely squeaked out the words, feeling heat wash across her face and body. She took a good look around now to see where they actually were. Aside from the carving on the fractured wall, most of this chamber- no, cave, was actually an underground lake. Given the warmth in the air, which Alisha didn’t notice before, enraptured as she was in the carving, the lake must have been radiating it. They were probably some sort of hot springs. The ground was far sandier than she expected it to be too.

„I am getting ready for a swim.” Rose replied, shirt mid-way off of her. „The water is just so nice and warm and wet.”

„B-but, Rose...” Alisha said, blushing even harder. „We don’t have anything decent to swim in!”

Rose tossed off the shirt like it was nothing and turned towards Alisha, who wanted to turn away for decency sake, but couldn’t make herself do it at the sight of topless Rose. She was just too beautiful.

„What’s the matter, princess? It’s nothing you haven’t seen or enjoyed before.”

Alisha had to admit to herself that it was true, but...

„What if the Seraphim come here and catch us like that?”

Rose grinned wickedly, taking of her white panties(was it Alisha’s imagination, or did they seem _wet?_ ), and started walking towards Alisha. It was damn hard keeping her composure as it already was, but this was just not fair at all. What were her reasons for protesting, even? Alisha was fast stopping to care for them.

„Then they do that. Isn’t that half the fun, to risk being seen while doing this?” Rose asked, to Alisha’s eager nodding. If she was honest with herself, it didn’t sound that appealing to Alisha, but with each step Rose took towards her, she was starting to come around to it. Her breath hitched when Rose got so close to her they were touching everywhere, her hands roaming across Alisha’s body.

Alisha regretted not taking her clothes off sooner.

„Well, whaddya say, princess?” Rose whispered in her ear, making her shudder in excitement.

Instead of replying, Alisha bit her lip, took one more look at Rose, and kissed her fiercely. She couldn’t take it any more. Before this mission, they hadn’t seen each other in quite some time, and every minute in her presence made it more difficult to ignore how much she missed her like this. Alisha hoped they would at least have a proper bed to themselves once this was over, but some sort of hot springs sounded more than fine now. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this until now.

„I’m saying, take off my clothes before I have to rip them off myself.” Alisha said when she broke the kiss, short of breath and pushing Rose towards the hot springs.

„Who am I to resist such a tempting offer?” Rose replied, already getting to work. Alisha made sure it was as difficult as possible to do it for her, kissing and sucking hard on her neck, leaving a pretty big violet spot in the process before going down to suck on her nipples and touching her in every place she could. Rose, to her credit, succeeded in getting Alisha almost naked before they got to the edge of the springs, but even she had trouble with getting Alisha’s bra off with Alisha’s attention on her so.

„Sweet lord, you missed me this much?” Rose asked in between the sweet, sweet noises she was making, incredulous.

„Yes. You always elude me so, I can’t but be left frustrated. Not now, though. Now, it’s my time, and I intend to spend it very well.”

Rose straight up moaned at that, to Alisha’s immense pleasure. She could feel how wet Rose became as she brushed her pussy, and was very tempted to ravish her first, to make Rose come and come again until she was utterly spent. Teasing her and letting her stay hot and bothered for now sounded a lot more fun, though. She took off her bra and panties herself and pushed Rose into the almost hot water with care. Alisha didn’t follow Rose; rather, she lowered herself just enough so her pussy was right in front of Rose’s mouth.

„Don’t keep me waiting!” Alisha said, just the image of Rose’s tongue on her clit making her even wetter.

„Wasn’t planning to.” Rose replied. She grabbed Alisha by her ass and began kissing her on the inside of her thighs, taking her time. Still, it was Alisha could do to not moan already at her touches.

Then, Rose finally started licking her sex.

The moans that escaped Alisha’s mouth were loud, it felt, like the bells in Lastonbell, but Alisha didn’t care. Rose’s tongue on her, inside her, was absolutely divine. Every movement she made just made Alisha all that more aroused and heated. Her hips were moving pretty much on their own, responding to every lick of Rose’s. Alisha wished she could kiss Rose, but she had to satisfy herself with playing with her own breasts.

Her moans became louder and louder, her breathing even more hitched than before. Alisha put her hands behind Rose’s head, tugging a bit at her hair.

„Ro-ose... pleaaase... moooore... just a little bit moooore... and... lick me cleaaaaaan...” she said, pretty much driven wild already. Rose went even faster after that, and Alisha couldn’t even stop it anymore even if she wanted to. She came right into Rose’s mouth, crying out Rose’s name into the air. The orgasm made her whole body shudder with intensity; her vision went white and her toes were curling hard.

It took a minute to come back to her senses. Rose was smiling like a smug bastard, making a show of licking her lips. Alisha bent down to kiss her, intertwining their tongues. She loved her own taste on Rose’s tongue, so much so her arousal began rising up again.

„Satisfied, my princess?” Rose asked when she pulled away from Alisha.

„It was amazing, but I’m not quite spent yet.” Alisha replied with a smile. „Although, I have something else on my mind I want to do.”

„I sure hope you’re thinking of me, because that was wicked hot and I’m not sure how long I can wait.”

Alisha winked. She didn’t start doing anything on Rose yet; there was something she saw Rose doing in her private moments, when she thought everyone was asleep, and wanted to test how aroused it really made her. If they hadn’t known each other for this long, it would have been a bit awkward to rummage through Rose’s clothes for what her weapon.

„Aha!” Alisha exclaimed when she found the dagger. She turned to Rose, whose eyes widened at the sight.

„Alisha?” she asked, her voice small but laced with desire.

„I have seen you sometimes, how you cut yourself as you’re masturbating. I wonder how much would you love if I was the one doing it to you?”

Rose gulped, her eyes looking at Alisha like they found the fulfillment of the innermost desire Rose ever harbored.

„Thought so.”

Alisha returned back to Rose and brought her up out of the water. She kissed her slowly, sweetly. While she was enjoying it, the true purpose of it was to lull Rose into a false sense of security. That’s when she made the first slice, right under Rose’s right breast.

The sound Rose made was the sweetest music Alisha ever heard in her life.

The cut was barely deep enough to draw blood; while she wasn’t as much of an expert with daggers as Rose was, she was more than good enough for this. Alisha took the moment to tease Rose’s pussy, finding it the wettest she had ever felt it.

„More, please.” Rose moaned desperately.

„It would be my pleasure.”

They settled on the sand so they could be more comfortable, and that’s when the true fun started. Alisha kissed Rose over every single inch of her body, from her lips to her feet. It was so fun to lull her every time into a rhythm of sweet, innocent foreplay and then make another shallow cut somewhere on her body. Rose pleaded for Alisha to stop teasing her, but Alisha loved to see her squirm like this. She acquiesced to her rest only when she made the last cut she wanted to do, on the lower part of her thighs. First, Alisha made sure Rose was watching, and then she licked the small trickle of blood the cut made before starting to rub her pussy with her fingers.

„Yessss, Alisha!” Rose yelled, already overwhelmed by Alisha’s touches. Alisha smiled, put two of her fingers inside Rose, and began kissing her on the lips. There was not enough of Rose for Alisha to kiss as she upped the pace her fingers were going at it slowly. She wanted for Rose to enjoy this, to fall in ecstasy and have trouble getting out of it.

Soon, sooner than Alisha expected, she noticed all the signs that Rose was close to release. Alisha considered teasing her a bit more, delay her release just so the pleasure would be even higher when it came, but decided it probably couldn’t get any higher anyway. Instead, she whispered into Rose’s ear:

„Cum for me, Rose. I want to hear you scream my name as you’re finishing, you insatiable vixen.”

„Aliiiiiiiiiiiiishaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Rose screamed, cumming all over Alisha’s fingers. She looked thoroughly enraptured in the pleasure, her body shaking from the orgasm.

Alisha waited with patience for Rose to come back to her senses. Only when Rose finally looked at her with half-lidded eyes did she lick her fingers clean,

„Holy shit, Alisha!” she said, her voice proud. „I didn’t think you had it in you.”

„You’ve doubted I could do this?” Alisha shook her head with disapproval.

„That just won’t do.”

Rose looked at her incredulously, like she couldn’t believe her eyes. „I don’t know how or why, but I’m loving this Alisha in front of me. Like, damn.”

„You do realize you’re the one that’s responsible for this, no?”

„Oh, I’m definitely taking the credit for it. Who do you think I am?”

„The one who’s going to take me again now. Or are you too spent already?”

Rose laughed.

„You wish, princess. I haven’t yet pulled out all the stops. You still haven’t received the Rose special technique, after all.”

Alisha brought her hand behind Rose’s head and kissed her with such fierceness, it almost surprised her. It was a rough kiss; Rose bit Alisha’s lip, which made her moan into the kiss.

„Then get to doing it already!” Alisha commanded when they broke the kiss. Rose nodded and smiled, silently promising to do just that.

It wasn’t long before the cave was filled with moans again.

\---------------

Bonus:

„Wow. They’re still going at it.”

„I’m surprised as well, Edna. They certainly have more stamina for this that I thought they had.”

„I don’t get what’s so surprising, really. They are totally into each other and were separated for some time. This makes total sense.”

„For once, I have to agree with Meebo, or, should I say Peepbo?”

„Damn it, Edna!”

„Hehe. Ah, to feel their youth once again.”

„Guys, this is worse than the worst torture you could ever inflict upon me. Stop blocking my senses already, dammit!”

„What, so you can feel them with your creepy winds? No, thank you.”

„Hypocrites, you all are, since we are all standing in the room next to the cave they two are in. Why does only poor Zaveid have to be blocked from witnessing the spectacle? And why does Mikster get a pass? He’s a guy too!”

„Because neither of us are actually interested in what they’re doing, just that they enjoy themselves and, most importantly, to hurry up and finish it already so we can get out of here. And you know full well who Lonelybo is interested in. Now shut up and resign yourself to your fate.”

„Ugh.”

„Oh, their vigor is certainly inspiring. I wonder...”

„Oh no. You have that look in your eyes, Lailah.”

„Don’t tell me you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking. I swear, I haven’t used this umbrella on you ever, but I will poke you with it if you are.”

„I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

„That’s it. You are getting poked, and we’re all getting out and waiting for them as far away from here as possible.”

„Way to be a mother to two grownups, Edna. H-hey, why’d that deserve getting poked?”

„Because I won’t tolerate any lip from you. Now be a good Meebo and follow us or unless you want to risk more pain.”

„I so don’t deserve this.”

„What if I could join them? I could certainly teach them a thing or two...”

„What was that, Lailah?”

„Oh, it’s nothing. Absobuttly nothing. H-hey! What was that for?”

„For being even worse than Zaveid here! Now move!”


End file.
